Bastards Photographer
by Allre
Summary: Jeon Jungkook tak pernah menyadari jika tiap potret yang terekam dibalik lensa kamera pria itu ternyata menyimpan banyak sekali makna; tentang dirinya yang berpose telanjang seperti saat ini misalnya. Hingga berakhir digagahi olehnya, Kim Taehyung. VKook. TaeKook. BL. PWP. Inspired—Style by Taylor Swift.


–Allre's mine–

Semua cast disini hanya milik Tuhan.

.

.

.

.

Sudah genap tiga tahun sudah dirinya merangkap menjadi model.

Jeon Jungkook awalnya tak pernah berniat melakukan pekerjaaan itu. Ia tak bohong. Karena dulu, sebelum dirinya akhirnya mengajukan lamaran kerja ke agensi itu, Jungkook telah memantapkan niat untuk lebih memilih menjadi penyanyi Idol. Sungguh.

Ia sejak kecil gemar sekali bernyanyi. Banyak lomba ia ikuti. Dan banyak pula penghargaan yang ia dapati. Jadi penyanyi adalah mimpinya–sebelumnya.

Lebih tepatnya, cita-cita terpendamnya.

Dan sejak ketika dirinya telah selesai mengenyam pendidikan dibangku SMA, lalu tanpa berpikir panjang langsung merantau ke Ibu Kota–tanpa sesiapapun, dengan bermodalkan uang pas-pasan serta _backpack_ dipunggung dan pakaian formal, dirinya sendirian pergi ke Seoul; untuk mengikuti sebuah Audisi yang di selenggarakan disana.

Dan catat, dirinya juga belum menyewa motel manapun untuk bersinggah dahulu. Sejak dirinya turun dari kereta, kakinya langsung melangkah ke tempat alamat tujuannya.

Awalnya, Jungkook mengira semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja. Ia bahkan telah menyiapkan semua perlengkapan yang diperlukan untuk keperluan Audisi. Termasuk formulir pendaftaran misalnya. Ia ingat, sebelum dirinya terjun ke kota besar ini, ia sudah memperkirakan semuanya.

Iya.

Tetapi sayangnya, _naas_.

Jungkook tahu dirinya memang pelupa.

Dan karena sifat pelupanya tersebut, ia bahkan sampai lupa membawa nomor pesertanya. Sesuatu yang kelihatannya sepele namun jika diabaikan tetap menjadi masalah. Pihak panita sudah memberikan kartu nomornya sebelum dirinya bertandang kesini, dan sialnya, dirinya dengan bodohnya melupakannya. Meninggalkan kartu kecil itu dilaci kamarnya di Busan. Kemudian, kala dirinya mencoba meminta kembali. Pihak panita menolaknya.

Ingin sekali dirinya pulang lalu mengambilnya, tetapi mungkin Dewi Fortuna sedang ingin mengusilinnya.

Alhasil, ketika dirinya telah siaga berdiri untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan Audisi waktu itu, _bodyguard_ disana langsung mengusirnya sejak tahu dirinya tak membawa kartunya dengan sekali gendongan dibahu dan di turunkan di depan luar tempat masuk Audisi.

Seorang diri.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook sejak lahir tak punya orang tua. Ia dibesarkan di panti asuhan. Bisa dikatakan dirinya yatim piatu. Lalu soal nama Marganya, ibu asuhan sendiri yang memberikannya. Katanya, Marganya tersebut berasal dari mendiang suaminya yang telah meninggal. Tidak hanya itu saja, semua anak yang tinggal dipanti juga diberikan Marga yang sama dengannya. Dan selain soal itu, ia tak tahu apapun.

.

Sementara kini, ia justru berfrustasi sendiri di bangku taman kota. Terduduk didepan patung air mancur angsa dengan mengacak rambut hitamnya kesal sembari mengeluh kesah.

Impian yang dibangunnya selama ini hancur sudah.

Semua karena berkat keteledorannya.

Dan Jungkook tak tahu apalagi yang harus dilakukannya selanjutnya karena malam ini pikirannya benar-benar kosong. Dirinya kacau.

.

Iya.

Sebelum sebuah tangan tan yang tak dikenalnya mendadak menyodorkan segelas karton berisi coklat panas di pipinya lalu tanpa berujar duduk disampingnya. Terlampaui dekat. Bahkan ia dapat merasakan lengan dan kaki mereka berhimpitan. Jungkook sampai mengernyit bingung. Apakah ia mengenal orang itu?

Dan pria yang kelihatannya lebih tua darinya itu menyadari dan mengulas cengiran tampannya. Jungkook terkesiap. Taehyung dengan lancang mengacak rambutnya tanpa permisi, lalu turun ke bawah bibir, mengelusnya seduktif disana, memandangi intens, lantas melontar.

"Jadilah modelku, Jeon Jungkook. Daripada kau menggalau disini karena merutuki kegagalan masuk Audisimu, akan lebih baik kau menjadi model dan bekerja di Agensi temanku. Aku jamin, tak berapa lama, kau akan terkenal. Percayalah,"

.

Ungkapan itu mungkin sekilas terdengar ajakan baginya,

Dan bagaimana bisa pria itu mengetahui nasibnya tadi?

.

Jungkook memicingkan mata curiga.

Menurutnya, orang ini berbahaya.

"Tunggu, darimana Anda bisa tahu? Dan soal pekerjaan model itu, ak–aku belum memikirkannya. Jangan seenaknya mencampuri urusan orang lain, tuan. Itu tidak sopan." Ujarnya dengan nada bersirat ketidaknyamanan. Orang disebelahnya ini benar-benar aneh. Jungkook menggeser badannya sedikit menjauh. Pria itu malah santai menanggapi tegurannya. Tersenyum polos dengan sebelah tangan menyangga kepala; memandanginya. Tak peduli jika objek yang ditatapinya merasa risih karena kelakuannya.

Taehyung tetap bersikukuh dengan ucapannya. "Semua itu tidak penting. Terima saja, kau ingin jadi pengangguran di usia legalmu ini, hm? Pengurus asuhanmu pasti akan kecewa saat kau kembali tak membawa uang dan menjadi beban baginya," balasnya sarkastik berusaha menampik kenyataan yang ada–menyindir. Dan berhasil. Pemuda itu terdiam. Diam-diam Taehyung menyerangi.

"Kenapa Anda begitu?" Jungkook bertanya kemudian. Tak mengerti dengan pola pikir lelaki yang tak dikenalnya. Mendekat. Tangan Taehyung sejenak mengelus sebelah pipi pemuda itu pelan, lugas menjawab pertanyaannya dengan kalimat sederhana.

"Simpel saja. Karena aku tertarik padamu, itu saja." Setelahnya, Jungkook kembali terdiam. Meremat tangannya erat, berpikir akan langkah apa yang akan diambilnya. Terus menunduk.

Tersenyum. Lagi, Taehyung mencuri kesempatan itu dengan melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di pinggang ramping Jungkook–mendekatkan kepadanya, dan sepertinya pemuda itu tampak tak memedulikannya, nyatanya Jungkook masih saja membisu sejak tadi. Wajah Taehyung mencoba meringkas jarak dengannya, lalu sejenak pula berbisik tepat ditelinganya–dengan nada seksi. Jungkook sampai merinding mendengarnya. "Jadi, kau sudah memikirkannya, hm?"

Berusaha menelan ludah, entah karena apa, Jungkook merasa dirinya gugup. Taehyung menarik wajahnya menghadap padanya, tepat didepan muka pria itu. Jungkook berjengit, ketika tahu bahwa jarak diantara mereka sangatlah tipis. Tinggal 2 sentimeter saja, maka ciuman pun akan terjadi. Pipinya merona memikirkannya.

Lantas, dirinya kemudian mengangguk. Lagi-lagi, tanpa pikir panjang yang jelas. Tanpa tahu kejadian selanjutnya akan seperti apa. Tolong katakan Jungkook itu bodoh.

Dan pria itu menarik senyumnya kembali, kali ini lebih lebar. Sebelum kemudian berubah menjadi ciuman yang menuntut lebih. Tangan tan itu semakin bergeriliya menggreyangi tubuhnya menyebabkan dirinya sejenak melenguh pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan sejak saat itulah, kejadian itu berlanjut hingga sekarang ini.

Tiga tahun berlalu. Banyak peristiwa tak diduga terjadi. Termasuk dirinya yang menjadi seorang model yang terkenal seperti saat ini. Mempunyai banyak teman sesama model di banyak Agensi, pemilik Agensi, senior, pelatih, perias, kru, penata studio, desainer, sampai memiliki jadwal tersendiri untuk pekerjaan yang dilakoninya yaitu membintangi iklan di tv contohnya. Dan sudah tiga tahun pun berlalu, namanya menaiki daun di dunia _fashion_ dan _modeling_.

Banyak perusahaan yang mengincar eksistensinya. Banyak pundi-pundi uang yang mengalir kepadanya. Banyak fans yang jatuh hati padanya. Dan juga banyak artis serta aktor yang menaruh minat padanya. Semuanya. Majalah yang memotret dirinya pun sangat laris manis terjual. Walau harganya relatif tak masuk akal, tetapi Jungkook pertama yang menjadi seorang model tersukses di semenanjung Korea. Agensi yang menaunginya sampai rela bersedu tangis hanya kepadanya, membuat dirinya merasa sungkan diperlakukan layaknya seorang anggota yang spesial disana.

Ia tetaplah dirinya.

Jeon Jungkook tetaplah pemuda biasa. Ia ramah. Pandai bergaul. Dan menang dalam pelbagai perlombaan permainan olahraga maupun kecerdasan atau dalam memasak. Namun, karena masih tergolong masa pubertas, walau 17 tahun telah ia lewati, sifat labilnya terkadang nampak. Membuat orang-orang yang terlibat kerja dengannya untuk pemotretan majalah remaja sampai menggelengkan kepala–maklum.

Itulah membuatnya dijuluki sebagai Golden Maknae di Agensinya.

Semua ini takkan terwujud kalau bukan karena pria itu.

Ya, pria asing yang berani dulu mengambil _first kissnya_.

Yang telah membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Yang telah sejak tiga tahun selalu memotret dirinya di studio pemotretan milik temannya itu. Yang sebelumnya dirinya tidak ketahui selama ini bahwa orang itu adalah seorang fotografer profesional di tingkat internasional. Intinya, tidak sembarangan orang bisa mengikat kontrak kerja dengannya; bahkan untuk berbicara dengannya pun tak ada yang berani. Mereka hanya tahu orang itu berpanggilan Vante. Sesingkat itu. Karena Kim Taehyung terkenal akan kepemilihannya yang tinggi. Dan beruntung, Agensinya yang di singgahi.

Hasil dari karyanya pun tak main-main.

Setiap objek yang dijepretnya selalu mendapat sanjungan positif dari para kritikus terkemuka. Tidak hanya itu saja, sebab, tiap momen yang terekam dibalik lensa kamera pria itu juga memiliki nilai seni yang tinggi. Gambar yang dihasilkannya selalu tampak _hidup_ daripada aslinya. Dan salah satunya jika itu diperankan oleh seorang model misalnya, matanya seolah berbicara. Dan hal tersebut tidak hanya berlaku baginya yang dicap sebagai model khusus, tapi yang lainnya juga. Meski, tidak sesukses dirinya. Tapi mereka semua cukup bangga.

.

.

.

.

Seperti saat ini contohnya.

Jungkook sedang duduk menghadap cermin ketika Seokjin–pria yang selama ini menjadi tata riasnya iseng melayangkan godaan disela kegiatannya me-make-up wajahnya ketika dirinya sedang rileksnya memejamkan mata. Membuat seketika itu matanya langsung terbuka–kaget.

"Kook, jika aku tak salah. Sepertinya kau dengan Taehyung menjalin hubungan, benarkan?" Tanya Seokjin sembari mengoleskan bedak tipis ke sekitar leher kulit putihnya hati-hati, pria berambut pink pudar tersebut sejenak terkekeh kecil.

Pelan, Jungkook menelan ludahnya, gugup.

Seokjin yang melihat gelagat mencurigakan itu lantas berbalik tersenyum. Tangannya menepuk pelan bahu Jungkook–bermaksud tak membuat anak itu tambah tak nyaman. "Aku tahu. Tak usah gerogi begitu, santai saja. Semua anggota disini sudah tahu. Kami tak pernah melarangmu menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun, itu bukan hak kami, hihi~" tegasnya jujur.

Menghela, Jungkook akhirnya tersenyum lega. "Aku takut kalian tidak akan suka, _hyung_." Desahnya menimpali perkataannya, kembali, Seokjin terkikik.

"Aish.. kata siapa? Justu kami malah suka,"

Mengerut, Jungkook menoleh kepadanya. Tidak yakin. "Benarkah?"

Menganggukkan kepala, Seokjin menyahuti. "Taehyung itu sejak dulu tak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun, Kook-ah. Dia selalu sendiri,"

"Kenapa?"

"Tanyakan saja padanya nanti, orangnya itu sangat misterius. Agak pendiam sebenarnya. Yah, walau terkadang dia itu suka mesum dilain waktu. Tapi sekali pun meski begitu, tak pernah ada yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Intinya, dia melakukan itu hanya untuk main-main. Dan kau sungguh beruntung mendapatkannya, kau tahu? Tapi–psst.. Jungkook-ah, ngomong-ngomong, err.. kau sudah pernah melakukan _itu_ dengannya?" bisiknya penuh keseriusan. Seokjin tiba-tiba mendekat kepadanya.

Bulu kuduknya meremang ketika tahu apa yang dimaksud kata 'itu' oleh periasnya. Detak jantungnya bergerumuh abnormal. Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak akan deg-degan jika salah satu orang dekatmu menanyakan hal yang seharusnya menjadi privasimu dengan ucapan frontal tanpa beban macam Kim Seokjin? Bukankah itu terlalu vulgar? Apalagi ini tempat umum.

" _H_ – _hyung_ , kau jangan membuatku berkeringat, _please_ ~" rayunya manja meminta agar _hyungnya_ berhenti. Sungguh, demi apapun. Ia benar-benar malu. Jungkook merajuk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Gemas, Seokjin mencubit lengan pemuda itu pelan, lantas tertawa.

"Hahaha. Berarti sudah? Ohya, kira-kira menurutmu _ukurannya_ seberapa? Apakah lebih besar dari punyanya Namjoon-ku, Kook? Aku tak bisa membayangkannya,"

"Please _hyung_ , stop. Kau jangan membuatku kesal,"

"Oke oke, baiklah. Nah, selesai."

" _Thanks_ ,"

" _Your welcome_ ,"

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini tak ada jadwal apapun maupun pemotretannya.

Dirinya bebas.

Dan setelah kemarin ia habiskan untuk berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, setelah usai melakukan berbagai macam gaya serta proyek pemotretan yang dilakoninya di studio, malam itu, Jungkook langsung menggaet Taehyung dan merengek manja meminta kekasihnya tersebut mengijinkannya untuk bermalam di apartementnya.

Tak ada alasan khusus, sebenarnya. Jungkook hanya malas kembali ke apartementnya. Keadaan tempat tinggalnya bisa terbilang sangat berantakan; singkatnya, ia melarikan diri–kurang lebih.

Mendengar penjelasn itu, Taehyung tentu saja menyanggupinya. Namun dengan syarat bahwa Jungkook tak boleh membantah jika malam itu yang seharusnya digunakan untuk beristirahat justru digunakan untuk kegiatan bersetubuh sampai 5 jam penuh tanpa berhenti. Jungkook mendesah, mengangguk ringan menyetujuinya. Dan jangan pula tanyakan juga berapa ronde posisi seks yang Taehyung lakukan bersamanya karena pria itu pastinya tak dapat dipungkiri lagi.

Sungguh. Saking hebatnya dirinya menyiksanya, Jungkook sampai kewalahan menanganinya. Bagian belakangnya ngilu tak tertahan.

Harusnya, waktu itu ia urungkan niatnya untuk bermalam di apartement kekasihnya.

Harusnya.

Dan ketika dirinya bertanya tentang alasan mengapa Taehyung melakukan itu.

Pria jangkung tersebut menjawabnya klise.

.

"Aku merindukan tubuhmu, _sayang_. Dua hari tak _menyentuhmu_ rasanya sangat tersiksa, kau tahu?"

.

Ya. Jungkook sudah tahu fotografernya tersebut–Kim Taehyung–sejak dulu memanglah seorang pria _freelance_ yang mesum. Ah, mungkin lebih dari pedofil karena rentang usianya dengan laki-laki itu terpaut cukup jauh. Jungkook 20 tahun, sedangkan Taehyung 27 tahun. Kekasihnya memang lebih tua darinya.

Dan, lalu soal mengapa ia bisa menerima pria menjadi kekasihnya? Sederhana saja.

Karena cinta.

Benar. Cinta yang datang dari keseringan mereka berdua melakukan kegiatan panas dimanapun waktu dengan Taehyung–kala keduanya menjalin hubungan kasih disaat dirinya masuk ke lingkup model untuk pertama kali.

Mungkin kesannya terlihat aneh, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Taehyung menyatakan perasaannya tepat setelah mereka habis mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersama. Dan Jungkook tentu saja menerimanya. Toh selama ini dirinya juga diam-diam memendam perasaan sukanya.

.

.

.

.

" _Hyungie_ , sepertinya aku tak yakin dengan ucapanmu," Ucap Jungkook seraya memindai Taehyung disebrangnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik, menyipitkan matanya karena sejak tadi dirinya merasa .ada yang janggal dengan kelakuan aneh kekasihnya.

Oh ayolah, mana ada model remaja seperti dirinya bisa-bisanya berpose sevulgar ini didepan kamera setelah mereka kandas bercinta dini hari tadi dengan keadaan Jungkook yang baru bangun dan tentunya–telanjang, disuruh melakukan pemotretan seperti saat ini? Kau tahu 'kan maksudku?

 _Hell_ –itu tak masuk akal sekali!

Sedangkan pihak yang disidangi malah menyengir lebar menanggapi.

"Kau terlihat cantik seperti itu, Kookie. _Damn it_! Pertahankan dan aku akan memotretnya, oke?!"

Dan dengan suara klik serta kilat lampu _blitz_ yang sekilas menyerbak membutakan pandangannya; Taehyung berhasil menangkap gambarnya. Gambar terpolosnya. Jungkook pasrah hanya memandang datar.

"Kau bajingan, _hyung_."

"Aku tersanjung mendengarnya darimu, saranghae _babe_."

Setelah percakapan itu, keadaan menjadi hening.

Beberapa kali suara jepretan terdengar dari kamera DLSR itu.

Dan dengan itu, Jungkook juga mengubah posisi berbaringnya. Kali ini, ia bergaya menyampingi kamera. Dengan tubuh yang benar-benar tanpa penutup apapun yang menghiasi–berpose seksi dihadapan fotografernya. Sebelah tangannya ia letakkan menutupi area sensitifnya, membuat bagian dada kanannya terlihat agak mengembung–menggoda nakal.

Mendengus senang. Seringai kemenangannya semakin lebar. Boleh juga. Berpose di atas ranjang yang berantakan akibat _semalam_ ternyata tidak buruk juga.

 _Klik. Klik._

.

"Aku tahu kau mesum, Tae-ah. Dan aku juga tahu kau sengaja memerintahku begini untuk dijadikan sebagai koleksi sendiri album laknatmu, kan?" sindirnya dengan wajah menyiratan kesinisan. Jungkook beralih duduk di pinggiran kasur empuk mereka, menutupkan kaki–melanjutkan, "Mana ada model yang mau berpose telanjang sepertiku ini? Kecuali jika model itu bekerja di majalah khusus dewasa, aku akan diam." Jelasnya seraya mengalihkan pandangan dari lawan bicaranya, sombong.

Ia tak merasa kesal, sungguh. Hanya saja, Jungkook tak habis pikir dengan jalan otak kekasihnya. Bahkan sampai kemesumannya pun digunakan untuk pekerjaan.

Terkekeh kecil, Taehyung lalu berdiri dari kursinya. Pria itu kemudian melangkah–menghampiri kelinci manisnya yang tengah merajuk dengan sedikit membungkukkan badan ke hadapannya–menarik dagu pemuda itu perlahan untuk menatapnya.

"Kookie," gumam Taehyung pelan. Lalu mencuri satu ciuman Jungkook dengan singkat. Sementara Jungkook hanya diam menatap. "Ingat. Kalau kau marah seperti itu, aku takkan segan untuk _menghabisimu_ lagi, _sayang_." Ancamnya dengan penuh aura dominasi yang tinggi. Jungkook menelan ludahnya, takut. Tangan Taehyung tanpa sadar sudah berpindah meraba bagian tubuh polosnya–menggreyanginya dengan sentuhan amat seduktif, lalu turun ke bawahnya lagi. Mengelus selangkangannya disana–merangsang.

Jungkook langsung saja melototkan matanya. Dirinya tersentak dan lekas menatap horror pada Taehyung yang kini menampilkan senyum brengseknya.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin tambah lagi, _hyung_! Apa kau gila?!" geramnya marah seraya sebelah tangannya yang bebas menunjuk ke depan wajah–menuding objek yang saat ini berdiri menghadapnya. Yang sialannya orang tersebut justru membalasnya dengan ekspresi polos merasa tak bersalah.

"Terus apa? Kau pasti paham apa yang selalu kuinginkan, kan? Jungkook tersayang," ucap Taehyung santai sambil mengangkat tubuh berisi Jungkook kepadanya dan mengakibatkan pemuda bergigi kelinci itu memberontak murka. Namun tak digubrisnya ketika kaki jenjangnya yang diselimuti celana hitam melangkah ringan ke arah meja rias dan menghadapkan kekasihnya itu disana.

Taehyung menurunkan Jungkook dari gendongannya, dan tanpa disangka Jungkook memanfaatkan hal tersebut untuk segera kabur. Tapi sayang, Taehyung ternyata sudah lebih dulu mengetahuinya. Taehyung dengan sigap mengunci kedua tangan putih itu kebelakang punggungnya, lalu tanpa perasaan menghempaskan tubuh ramping itu disisi dinding dengan kasar–mengungkung pergerakannya.

Jungkook mendecih melihatnya. " _Hyung_ , kau benar-benar menjijikkan!" Taehyung yang mendengarnya sejenak menyeringai, kekasihnya pasti akan kalah. Maka, ia tempelkan tubuh mereka berdua–intim, sebelah kakinya maju–menggodai area sensitif Jungkook sengaja, Taehyung mendekat–memaparkan kemutlakkan.

"Itu semua karena salahmu, Kook. Kau yang membuatku seperti ini," tegasnya membenarkan diri. Jungkook menatapnya tak percaya, sedangkan Taehyung beralih melancarkan aksinya–menggodai kekasihnya dengan tangan kanannya meraba setiap bagian tubuh Jungkook didepannya, memberi remasan pada tiap tempat yang dilaluinya dengan sensual hingga ke lubang belakang kekasihnya. Pemuda didepannya berjengit merinding. Taehyung mengelus pintu anal disana perlahan. Sebelum kemudian mencium bibir Jungkook kasar; meraup bibir ranum itu ke dalam mulutnya–lalu melumatnya pelan.

Jungkook melenguh disetiap kecipak ciuman yang dibuatnya. Sembari terus menerobos paksa tiga jarinya ke paksa kedalam lubang hangat itu, mengocoknya disana, Taehyung beralih menggigit leher pemuda itu seraya mencecapinya penuh hawa nafsu. Kepala Jungkook mendongak ke atas. Terpejam merasa keenakan. Taehyung selalu bisa membuatnya luluh.

" _H_ - _hyung_ , aku belum mandi uhh.."

"Aku tak peduli, _sayang_. Kau sepertinya sudah _horny_ ,"

Mendesah. Jungkook kemudian memandang Taehyung dengan tatapan tajam. Sembari meringis, menahan lenguhan yang semakin merangsangnya yang dibuat Taehyung terhadapnya, dirinya berucap dengan nada yang terlampaui serak. Pipinya bersemu hebat.

"Dan kau akan memasukiku selanjutnya?"

Tersenyum miring. Taehyung mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tapi, lubangku masih sakit. Apa kau berniat menjadikanku pemuas nafsumu, Tae-ah?"

Tertawa, Taehyung mengecup kembali bibir candu pemuda itu, lagi. " _Well_ , bisa disebut begitu. Menurutmu?"

Mendecak kesal. Jungkook membalasnya dengan jengah. "Dasar brengsek kau _hyung_ ,"

"Sebab itu, kau harus selalu jadi palayanku, Kookie." Balas Taehyung kembali sembari membuka celananya tak sabaran.

"Dalam mimpimu!"

Dan setelah umpatan itu terlontar, Jungkook langsung mendesah keras karena Taehyung tanpa seijinnya langsung melesakkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubangnya hingga dirinya terlonjak kaget.

Menarik napasnya terengah, Jungkook yang tangannya sudah terlepas lekas mencengkram kemeja Taehyung didepannya erat. Mengecupnya pelan. Taehyung menarik sebalah kaki lelaki itu melingkari pinggangnya, sementara tangannya yang lain mencoba menempelkan pinggul Jungkook dengannya intim sebelum sedetik setelahnya ia perlahan bergerak cepat; menusuk-keluarkan kejantanannya didalam anal sempit Jungkook.

Sejenak, dirinya sempat berbisik. " _Calm down, baby_. _Don't worry about this and enjoyed, okay_?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk lemah.

Taehyung segera bergerak.

Pinggulnya bergerak–menyentak lubang Jungkook didepannya tanpa ampun. Membuat laki-laki itu terus mendesah seiringan dirinya mengeluar-masukkan miliknya yang terbilang besar itu didalam tubuh Jungkook dengan tempo yang tak bisa dibilang pelan. Menusuk habis rasa sakit serta kenikmatan yang dihasilkan kala orgasme terus meledak bersama dengan ragam posisi penyatuan mereka. Dan ceceran sperma yang jatuh bebas ke lantai menjadi tanda buktinya.

.

.

.

.

.

–THE END–


End file.
